


Birthday in Quarantine

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dildos, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen is in quarantine for his birthday, so Misha and Danneel video call him about some presents they sent him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris
Kudos: 16





	Birthday in Quarantine

Jensen walked over to the bed with the two perfectly wrapped gift boxes in his hands. He sat down in front of the laptop he had resting there, studying the boxes. He held them up in turn to his ear and gave them a gentle shake, trying to work out what was in them. He didn’t hear any glass or loose items so whatever was in them was packed perfectly.

He shrugged it off, glancing over to the hotel room window. Quarantine had been boring but a necessary evil in order for him to start filming The Boys. What hurt though was the fact he was spending his birthday away from his family and friends. He glanced at his watch and noted the time, switching on his laptop. He had an appointment to keep.

The screen lit up, Jensen navigating his way to the video conferencing program of their choice. He opened it up and pasted in the link from the email Danneel had sent him. He logged in, waiting for the program to connect him. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as it instantly showed two other cameras.

“There he is,” Danneel said, waving to him over the screen.

“Hello birthday boy,” Misha said. “How’s the day going?”

“Bored out of my skull,” Jensen admitted, glancing around the room. “Can’t exactly do much while locked in.”

“Did you at least get a cake?” Danneel asked.

“Actually yeah,” Jensen said. “They sent me one curtesy of The Boys crew. Had ‘Happy Birthday Soldier Boy’ written on it.”

“That was nice of them,” Danneel said. “Remember to thank them.”

“Did you have a cake for me at home?” Jensen asked.

“We have,” Danneel said. “We’re going to need to set a time later so you can facetime the kids while they blow out the candles for you.”

“I can do that,” Jensen said. “Not like I’ve got anywhere to be.”

“Aw, such love,” Misha said. “He’s only doing it because he’s stuck.”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Jensen countered.

“I’m messing with you, Jens,” Misha said. “Anyway, have you got your presents?”

Jensen picked the two boxes up off the bed and held them up. “Which one is from who?”

“The blue one’s from me,” Danneel said. “The gold one is from Misha and Vicki.”

“Which one should I open first?” Jensen asked, setting them down.

“Open Danneel’s,” Misha said.

“Do you know what it is?” Jensen asked as he picked up the blue box.

“I do,” Misha answered. “We kind of coordinated gifts.”

“You’re going to like them,” Danneel said. “You won’t be as bored.”

“We’ll see,” Jensen said, tearing the paper off the box. He frowned at the nondescript box, opening it up and pulling out the device inside. “A fleshlight?”

“That one’s supposed to be the perfect imitation of blow jobs,” Danneel said. “You can think of me while you use it.”

“Huh,” Jensen said, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit as he set it down. “Now I’m worried about what Misha sent.”

“Only one way to find out,” Misha said.

Jensen picked up the gold box and unwrapped it, finding another blank brown box inside. He opened it and frowned at the paper packing it in. Pulling it out he discovered the object and withdrew it, his cheeks warming even more. “A dildo.”

“Not just any dildo,” Misha said with a smirk.

Jensen inspected it, noting there was something familiar about it. Running his hand over it and taking in the shape it dawned on him. “Did you clone your cock?”

“Yeap,” Misha said. “Made it especially for you since I know you love my dick so much.”

Jensen looked down at the two presents, a smile on his face. “Thanks guys. These will definitely get some use.”

“If you dig into that box a little there should be a tube of lube in there,” Misha said.

Jensen picked it up and pulled more of the paper out, finding the tube. He grinned as he realised it was his favourite brand. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“I just realised it would save you having to ask the hotel staff for lube,” Misha said.

“That would be hilarious,” Danneel laughed. “I wonder who’d blush harder – the staff or Jensen.”

“Jensen,” Misha said. “The staff have probably had stranger requests.”

“It would go on my itemised bill that production would have to pay for,” Jensen said, his cheeks warming at the thought of it. “I’d have to explain it.”

“You’re blushing already,” Danneel teased. “We haven’t even got to the fun part yet.”

Jensen frowned, looking at the screen. “Fun part?”

“You think this call is just for you to open your presents?” Danneel said. “We want to see you try them out.”

Jensen stared at them a moment, glancing around the room. “Over the internet?”

“We’ve done worse,” Misha said.

“I guess,” Jensen said. He bit his lip as shyness came over him. In the past their internet calls had involved him with someone else. He’d never had to do this on his own.

“Come on, baby,” Danneel said. “Let your exhibitionist kink shine.”

Jensen let out a long breath and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it back onto the bed. He undid his belt, climbing off the bed so that he could undress himself. He heard them complain as he went off screen, but they made appreciative sounds when he returned fully naked. He picked up the new tube of lube and opened it, squeezing some onto his fingers as he positioned himself in front of the camera.

“How do you want me?” he asked.

“I want to see your face,” Danneel said.

“Maybe back off a bit from the camera so we can see more of you,” Misha said.

Jensen shuffled back onto the bed, glancing at the preview frame and moving so that he was fully in shot. Then he slid a hand down between his legs to start probing at his hole. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he slid one finger inside of himself. He shifted around so they could see both it and his face, noting them watching with interest.

“Just one?” Misha asked.

“I’m not a freak like you,” Jensen said. “I take it slow.”

“Take your time, baby,” Danneel said.

Jensen slid the finger in and out of himself, quickly adding a second. He relished the stretch, thrusting them in and out. He widened his knees a bit to give them a better look, his cock starting to take notice of what was going on. He crooked his fingers up and began to rub his prostate with each push inward, moaning and closing his eyes. He started to roll his hips in time with the movement of his hand.

“Add another one,” Misha said. “You look ready for it.”

“Stop rushing him,” Danneel said.

“I’m sorry,” Misha said. “I just really want to see that cock in him.”

“You never were patient,” Jensen commented.

“I can be very patient when I want to be,” Misha reminded him.

“Yeah, right,” Jensen said.

Nevertheless he added a third finger, hearing Misha make a happy sound. Jensen curled his fingers into his prostate, rubbing it as he began to stroke his cock. It was fully erect now, Jensen starting to pant as he felt his arousal flare. He chewed his lower lip as he felt the heat building up inside of him.

“I really wish I could kiss you right now,” Danneel said. “You look so hot.”

“I’d be sucking his cock,” Misha admitted. “Maybe even rimming him.”

“Damn, Mish,” Jensen panted. “You love sticking your tongue in me, don’t you.”

“Yeah,” Misha said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You can play with his lower half and I’ll play with his top half,” Danneel said. “I’d be teasing his nipples while I kissed him.”

“You’re making me miss you both,” Jensen moaned.

“Sorry, baby,” Danneel said.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Misha added. “We miss you too.”

Jensen pulled his fingers free of himself, reaching over and grabbing the dildo. He slicked it up with lube and climbed up onto his knees. He placed it under him, letting out a steadying breath before slowly beginning to sink down on it.

“That’s the way,” Misha said. “Let my cock fill you up.”

“Mish…” Jensen panted, inching it further inside. “Real things better.”

“Keep going, baby,” Danneel said.

Jensen kept inching his way down until he was seated on the dildo fully. He paused, letting himself grow accustomed to it. He picked up the fleshlight and lubed up his cock. Licking his lips he eased it down over his cock. The grooves and ridges in the fleshlight massaged him as he slid it down, his tip eventually bumping against what felt like the back of a throat.

“How is it?” Danneel asked.

“Good,” he said. “If it was a bit warmer it would be like your mouth.”

“I think you can get warmers for them,” Misha said. “Remind me to Google it later.”

Jensen stroked the fleshlight over his cock a few times, the insides massaging him. He groaned, canting his hips slightly. He began to ride the dildo as he stroked the fleshlight on his cock. With his free hand he stroked his chest and teased his nipples, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling. It also did feel like he was riding Misha’s cock while Danneel was deep throating him.

“You are so beautiful,” Misha said.

“Ride it, baby,” Danneel said. “You look so fucking hot right now.”

Jensen lost himself in the sensation, caught between the feeling of the dildo inside him and the fleshlight around his cock. He angled his hips a little and scored a direct strike on his prostate. He gasped, aiming for that spot again and again. He could feel precum leaking out of his cock, losing itself within the ridges of the fleshlight.

Opening his eyes he glanced at the screen, catching their movements. He blinked. “Are you two getting off?”

“Well yeah,” Misha said, clearly stroking his cock off camera. “You’re pure porn.”

“I’ve got my vibrating dildo,” Danneel admitted.

“The one with or without the ridges?” Jensen asked.

“With.”

“So we’re having a threeway,” Jensen said.

“Seems that way,” Misha said. “If Vicki was here it would be a fourway.”

“Where is she?”

“Took the kids out,” Misha said.

“Could we not talk about kids,” Danneel said. “You’re killing the mood.”

“Sorry,” they apologised together.

Jensen focussed instead on his two toys again. He could feel the edges of his orgasm starting to tease him. He began to stroke the fleshlight a little bit faster on his cock, ignoring the squelching sound that it was beginning to make. He closed his eyes again for a moment to lose himself in the sensation. He licked his lips, noting that his legs were starting to tire but working through it.

Peeking his eyes open he looked at the other two on screen. They were both flushed now, their lips slightly parted as they panted. Jensen thought about how each of them tasted, longing to feel their hands on his body and longing to touch theirs. He pretended that the fleshlight was Danneel’s head bobbing on his cock. The dildo inside of him felt like a firmer mould of Misha’s cock.

He heard Danneel cry out, and opening his eyes fully he saw that she was coming. It was enough to tip him over the edge, Jensen groaning as he thrust hard up into the fleshlight as he slammed down on the cock. He came hard, his hips stuttering as he kept stroking the fleshlight over the skin while grinding down onto the dildo inside him.

There was a shuddering moan from Misha as the other man came into his hand, no doubt spurred on by the other two. Jensen glanced at him and caught the look of pure bliss on Misha’s face as he came. Jensen groaned at the sight, slowly stopping the movements of his hand as he cock became too sensitive.

He eased the fleshlight off, careful not to spill any of its contents. He raised himself up and eased the dildo out of himself, setting it aside on the bed. He dropped back into a sitting position, his body still shaking slightly from the aftershocks. He let out a long, steadying breath as he pulled himself together.

“Well that was hot,” Danneel said, settling down herself. “We’re definitely doing this again.”

“Next time we’ll have to get Vicki here,” Misha said.

“Definitely,” Danneel agreed.

“Maybe she can ride you while you both watch,” Jensen suggested.

“Raincheck,” Misha said, wiping his hand on a towel.

“How do you feel, baby?” Danneel asked. “Satisfied?”

“Still prefer the real thing,” Jensen admitted. “It’ll do though.”

“Should make quarantine a little less boring,” Misha said.

“It will,” Jensen said. “Not the mention the nights after filming.”

“You’re going to run out of lube,” Misha said.

“I guess I will just have to ask the hotel staff,” Jensen said.

“I dare you to go through bottles of it,” Danneel said. “Make the accountants question you.”

Jensen felt his cheeks heat up. “No!”

“Double dare you,” Misha said.

“It’s bad enough I’ve got to take the toys with me through TSA,” Jensen said.

“You’ve already done it once,” Danneel pointed out.

“Oh god,” Jensen ran a hand over his face as he realised he had indeed done just that. “What would they have been thinking?”

“They’ve seen it all before,” Misha said. “You’re far from the first person to take a sex toy through security.”

“But I had two! And lube!”

“They’ve seen stranger things,” Danneel said.

“Just make sure you keep the toys out of sight of your new cast mates,” Misha said. “Although it would be a great conversation starter.”

“No way in hell am I leaving them out in view,” Jensen said. “They are staying tucked into my suitcase.”

“Good plan,” Danneel said. “Anyway, how was your birthday so far?”

“Good,” he said. “You’ll have to call me when you want to do the blowing candles thing.”

“I will,” she said. “And Misha, you watch those hips of yours.”

“I will, beautiful,” Misha said. “Have a good rest of the day, Jensen. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mish,” Jensen said. “Love you Danneel.”

“Love you, Jensen.” Danneel said. “Bye Mish, honey.”

“Plot with you later, Dee,” he said.

“Definitely.”

Jensen ended the call with a grin on his face. He picked up his toys and headed for the en suite to clean them. It definitely had turned out to be a better birthday than he had hoped. He still missed seeing them in person though. They were definitely going to have to make up for lost time when they all got together again.

Once the toys were clean he tucked them back into their boxes and stored them in his suitcase, then settled back onto the bed to go back to reading through his script for his first episode of The Boys. He felt a lot better now, albeit homesick. There wasn’t much he could do about that so he would just throw himself into work instead. He really did miss them.

**END**


End file.
